Payload and Mercy: You Matter to Me
by Caeduceus
Summary: After the Numbani payload is rescued from Talon agents, he is having alarming memories and flashbacks, and gives up on itself; but his guardian angel ain't having none of that.


So, someone asked me to write a Payload romantic fanfic. Being the filthy memelord I am, I could not refuse the call to challenge. The payload is the Numbani payload, with the doomfist. And so, without further ado, I present: PAYLOADxMERCY: a love story

Payload let out a heavy sigh as he took off his glasses to rub his eyes, before staring into the mirror. Staring back at him was a young payload with four large wheels and an orange glass capsule surrounding a large fist weapon in the center of his chest.

He was disturbed by his appearance, (minus his glass capsule since he dyed it like that). Old memories of Talon resurfaced every time he looked at himself. Had Overwatch not been there to save him, he would have become a heartless killing machine: a Torb Tank

They offered him a chance to join them, something he contemplated for a while, and in the end, he agreed. They became his new family and his owed them everything, but it still didn't help him with his inner demons.

Payload P.O.V

I stared at my reflection for what seemed like hours, dark memories flashing through my mind. I let loose a few tears as my own screams continued to echo through my ear. Glancing to my right I saw it, a capture point. Something that could end my pain.

I grabbed it and held it up to stare at. It would be easy, a quick push of the offense team and all the pain is gone. But, what kind of pain would I leave my friends? I owed everything to them.

Tracer's cheerful personality was so infectious, you couldn't help but smile whenever you were near her. Winston let me tinker around in his lab, since I do like to experiment once in awhile. I did enjoy playing video games with him as well. And there was also... Angela.

Dr. Angela Ziegler a.k.a Mercy. She's the Overwatch member I'm the closest to, she was so kind, caring, and cute. She healed most of my wounds, including some my mental ones. I enjoyed spending time with her. She made me feel safe, and happy, emotions I hadn't felt for a long time.

As I continued contemplating suicide, I heard someone gasp. Before I knew it, the gun was knocked out of my hand and pair of arms wrapped tightly around me. I felt my shirt dampen slightly as well.

Looking over my shoulder I saw Angela holding me tightly. Tears were leaking from her eyes as she fixed me with an angry glare.

"Just what do you think you're doing?!" She snapped, tightening her grip on me.

"Uh, I-I-I, uh," I stuttered trying to form words.

"Well?!" She cried, letting go, then tightly gripping my shoulders.

"I was just looking at it!" I replied, scared out of my mind.

"Bullshit!" Angela cried as she slapped me, "You tried to kill yourself! Why?!" Tears were streaming down her cheeks so much I couldn't help but let a few out myself.

"Because it's too much!" I cried, causing her to go wide eyed. "Every time I sleep I see Talon experimenting on me. I sometimes hear my screams when I try to think, and I sometimes smell my burned flesh when I breath."

Mercy just stared at me with tear filled eyes, contemplating what I said.

"It wouldn't make a difference." I stated, causing Angela to adorn a horrified look. "I don't really matter to any-"

SLAP!

"DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE!" She screamed at me as I rubbed my sore cheek in pain. "YOU MATTER TO EVERY AGENT IN OVERWATCH!"

She took a few seconds to compose herself before continuing.

"Everyone cares about you. McCree, Tracer, Winston, Lucio, everyone. Especially me." She said with a small blush which shocked me. "Ever since I've met you, you've been kind and helpful, especially with patients." She said, with a smile on her face as her blush started growing.

I sat there as she talked, contemplating what she said. I couldn't but feel my cheek heat up as she said this, in secret I had developed a small crush on her. She was always willing to let me help her out with any patients and was there for me whenever I was down. And I would be lying if I said she wasn't cute.

"-so don't think that you don't matter to anyone. You are-" Before she could finish, I quickly pulled her into a kiss. She stiffened up, but soon melted into it.

We held each other in a tight embrace, refusing to let go. Both of us letting out emotions we kept bottled up for too long, after a awhile we separated. She smiled at me, a tear trickled down her cheek, but I knew it wasn't because she was angry. I reached over and wiped it away, caressing her cheek. Leaning back in my chair, I wrapped my arms around her as she rested her head under my chin, her hair tickling me slightly.

"Don't let go." She muttered, melting into my embrace.

"Never even cross my mind."

We stayed like that for a while before she spoke.

"'Load?"

"Yeah?" I responded, glancing down at her.

"You matter to everyone." She stated, without looking away. "But you matter to me the most."

I felt a tear run down my cheek as I smiled down at her. I tilted her head up to kiss her before hugging her tightly.

"Thank you."

After staying like that for a while, I saw she had fallen asleep when she little out a soft snore. I kissed the top of her head before I succumbed to sleep as well.

Ever since that moment, the two of us had become a couple. Everyone was happy for us, they did however, scold me when they found out I had attempted suicide, before comforting me as she did, reaffirming her claim that they cared about me.

I had a family something I never had as a child, and I loved them. One day I think I'll pop the question to Angela, when the times right. Until then, we'll just enjoy each others company.

I made a vow to protect her, and I wouldn't fail. And all this probably wouldn't have happened had I not heard those four words.

"You matter to me."


End file.
